AMOR DESTACADO - SHAMY
by The Real Shamy
Summary: Sheldon comienza a darse cuenta de la atracción que siente hacia Amy, pero para aceptarlos tendrá que pasar por algunas pruebas.
1. Chapter 1

_**AMOR DESTACADO – SHAMY**_ __

Estaba totalmente desesperado, me vestí como Flash para la fiesta de año nuevo donde todo el grupo iría como la liga de la justicia de América ... Howard y Raj no llegaban, igual que Penny y su novio o amigo Sack ... Pero no sé por qué entre todos mis pensamientos la encontré a ella ... Penny quería que la llevara a la fiesta de disfraces a lo cual yo me negué con una excusa de la que nadie sabría si era cierto o falso...

FLASHBACK

PENNY - ... De acuerdo, y porque no tu amiga Amy? -

SHELDON - porque Amy Farrah Fowler no acostumbra a usar disfraces ... No es un espíritu libre como yo ... -

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

En todo este tiempo que he estado con ella ha sido verdaderamente maravilloso, mis amigos dicen que es mi novia pero yo solo opino que es mi amiga mujer ... Entonces porque no dejo de pensar en ella, porque siempre que hablamos veo sus hermosos labios, sus ojos que me llevan a otro lado del mundo sin siquiera moverme, ¿Qué me está pasando?

Mis pensamientos se van cuando llegan todos, el único problema es que Penny no quiere usar la peluca para parecer a la mujer maravilla, en nuestros intentos de ir a convencerla, primero fue Sack que quiso hablar con ella para convencerla, después fui yo que por obvio sabía lo que le pasaba, sabia los dilemas de las mujeres en cuanto a ropa y en este caso disfraces ...

Sheldon - temes que ese disfraz te haga ver gorda -

Penny - NO!, pero ... ¿Qué? ... ¿Lo estoy?

Sheldon - Tranquila, la mujer maravilla era amazona, las amazonas tienen brazos muy fornidos

Penny -adios Sheldon -

Sheldon - pero no es rubia, ponte la peluca -

Y cuando me voltee me detuve, un pensamiento me distrajo ... ¿cómo se vería Amy vestida de mujer maravilla?. De seguro se vería muy MUY hermosa ... - _No puedo con esto_ \- pensé - tengo que ir a verla - y en lugar de ir a mi apartamento y esperar a Penny junto con los chicos, preferí escaparme e ir al departamento de ella.

Llegue en poco tiempo y de inmediato toque la puerta ...

TOCK Amy ,TOCK Amy, TOCK Amy, TOCK Amy, TOCK Amy, TOCK Amy, TOCK Amy, TOCK Amy, TOCK Amy

Amy - pero ... ¿qué pasa Sheldon?

Sheldon - yo ... - no sabía cómo responder a su pregunta, realmente no tenía un motivo de estar en su departamento. Me distraje al ver su vestimenta, vestía su camisón que le llegaba a la rodilla, dejando ve sus hermosas piernas, sus brazos también al descubierto - Estas hermosa -

Amy - ¿qué? - me miraba extrañada y fue cuando me di cuenta de mis palabras

Sheldon - **OH POR DIOS** -

Amy - Sheldon, ¿a qué has venido? -

Sheldon - yo ... yo no sé - mis ojos viajaron por todo el marco de su puerta no podía verla a los ojos, simplemente no podía

Amy - bueno ya es bastante tarde y es casi nuevo año ... Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento? -

Sheldon - de hecho los chicos, Penny, su amigo Sack y yo íbamos a una fiesta - la mire a los ojos pero después a sus labios, quería sentirlos de seguro eran suaves pero quería, deseaba comprobarlo - ¿quieres ir?

A

my - Realmente no Sheldon, buenas noches - cerro la puerta y me quede ahí mirando a la nada, porque no podía dejarla de pensar y ahora como esta vestida me volvía aún más loco, si así se veía con su camisón, no podría resistirme a ella cuando este vestida de mujer maravilla, sabiendo que el trabajé es escotado. De pronto sentí una extraña sensación en la parte baja de mi cintura, baje mi vista y no lo podía creer, era claro que mi cuerpo reacciono ante la imagen que tenia de Amy, y ahora, ¿cómo saldría de esa situación?, ¿cómo regresar a mi departamento con una notable erección?, mi única alternativa era Amy, que me dejara quedarme en su departamento o ... , en ese instante se formó una sonrisa en mi rostro, ... Que ella me ayude a liberarme de mi erección.

Sin pensarlo dos veces toque de nuevo la puerta, con toques más fuertes y con una voz que sonaba más a desesperación

TOCK **Amy** ,TOCK **Amy** , TOCK **Amy** , TOCK **Amy** , TOCK **Amy** , TOCK **Amy** , TOCK **Amy** , TOCK **Amy** , TOCK **Amy**

Amy - pero que ... - la interrumpí, de donde saque el valor? No lo sé, pero la bese, la bese con desesperación, tenía razón sus labios son suaves y con sabor a miel; mis manos la tomaron de su cintura y la pegue a mí, en cambio ella coloco sus manos en mi pecho y quiso alejarme de ella lo cual no logro al principio porque yo aún quería seguir besándola, nos separamos por falta de aire

Amy - que te pasa Sheldon? - me dio una mirada de confusión

Sheldon - te dije que estas hermosa Amy, verdaderamente hermosa - aun la tenía sujeta de la cintura

Amy - gracias Sheldon - bajo su mirada y vi como sus mejillas se tornaban un color carmín, encantadora así se veía - pero creo que es mejor que te vayas -

Sheldon - porque Amy?, quiero ... Quiero estar aquí contigo - la tome más fuerte de su cintura y sentí como mi erección crecía más al contacto con el cuerpo de ella

Amy - hoo - salió de su boca, yo la mire extrañado, baje mi cabeza para otra vez besarla pero ella me evadió - Dr Cooper creo que no está bien que usted este aquí y menos con esa vestimenta y aun peor en su estado actual - bajo un poco su mirada a lo que yo seguí de la misma forma que ella, se dio cuenta de que mis hormonas se alborotaron pero como ocultarlo si ella es la razón por la que estaba así

Sheldon - Dra Fowler no sé si tenga que explicarle de nuevo pero yo iba a una fiesta de año nuevo y ... Simplemente mis planes cambiaron -

Amy - y que culpa debo tener yo para que cambie así sus planes? -

Sheldon - Toda debo decir, porque usted es la causante de mi estado y de que ya no me quiera ir de aquí -

Amy - ah estado bebiendo?

Sheldon - por supuesto que no -

Amy - entonces me temo que está delirando -

Sheldon - porque no me quieres entender Amy, quiero estar ... quiero pasar ... deseo estar contigo -

Amy - Sheldon creo que estas enfermo -

Sheldon - Amy - la tome de la cara para mirarla fijamente, después me acerque a su oído para susurrarle ... - _quiero hacértelo duro y rápido_ \- volví otra vez a mirarla, su rostro daba una expresión extraña para mi

Amy - yo ... - la bese, no quería que me dijera nada o que se negara porque sabía que no podría con mis instintos que hasta ahora ella era y es la única que los ha podido prender hasta perderme en la lujuria.

La tome de sus muslos y la cargue sin dejar de besarnos, nos dirigí hasta su habitación donde la baje y la recosté en su cama.

La seguía besando y le comencé a desnudar al igual que yo, cuando yo tuve mi torso al descubierto ella paso sus manos desde mi cuello hasta mi cintura, yo por mi parte le desnude rápidamente y le tome de los pechos, nunca había hecho esto pero me sentía desesperado por hacerlo, bese sus pezones y ella soltó un gemido de su boca, subí mis labios de nuevo a su cuello y tome su mano para hacer que bajara más de mi cintura y esta vez fue mi turno de gemir, ella ... Con sus hermosas y delicadas manos ... toco mi miembro, mis instintos me dominaron por completo y me situé en su entrada para por fin unirme a ella, pero me paro antes de penetrarla.

Amy - Sheldon espera - me dijo en un susurro y con su voz entre cortada, estaba agitada al igual que yo

Sheldon - ¿qué ocurre Amy? - le bese el cuello, ya no podía esperar mas

Amy - Sheldon ... Es ... Es mi primera vez - dijo un poco avergonzada, después de todo ya estábamos en su cama, debajo de las sabanas y desnudos, separados por unas milésimas de centímetros

Sheldon - la mía igual ... - la mire a los ojos - confía en mi ¿sí? - la bese y ella puso sus manos en mi espalda juntándonos más

Amy - confió en ti - me dijo entre besos

Sin esperar más tiempo la penetre, la hice mía, rompí su barrera que me reafirmaba que era su primera vez, mis movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos, al no tener experiencia en este ámbito llegué pronto al orgasmo, ella tuvo su orgasmo unos segundos después. Luego de eso me quede recostado a su lado, sujetándola de la cintura y aun besándola ...

Amy - Sheldon - dijo como un susurro separándose un poco de mi

Sheldon - Amy ... - y así fue como nos quedamos dormidos ...

 **PVD AMY**

Me desperté algo adolorida, y abrí por completo mis ojos ... OH POR DIOS ... Ahí estaba él, entonces no era un sueño ... Realmente paso. -Bien hecho Fowler - dije para mí misma, y cuando me iba a parar fue cuando me dí cuenta que una de sus manos estaba en mi cintura y la otra cerca de mi pecho. Me salí de la cama de la manera más cautelosa que pude para no despertarlo. Me metí a bañar y me arregle. Luego fui a mi cocina para prepararme algo de desayunar, aun no sabía cómo iba reaccionar él al despertar. Me prepare un té y me senté en una silla frente a la mesa pero dando la espalda al pasillo que daba dirección a mi habitación. Tome un sorbo de mi bebida y la baje a la mesa, entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro, me sobresalte y voltee de inmediato. Sheldon ya estaba vestido y me miraba fijamente, no supe cómo reaccionar y baje mi mirada, solo escuche un _Hola_ de su parte, me di coraje y lo mire a los ojos

Amy - Sheldon ... ¿qué pasó? ... ¿qué hicimos? ...


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A Se les recomienda ver el capitulo 4x13 antes de leer**

 **Capitulo 2: Palabras, Plan de Acción, Sentimientos PARTE 1**

Amy - Sheldon ... ¿qué pasó? ... ¿qué hicimos? ...

Sheldon - hicimos esto Amy - entonces se acercó a mí y comenzó a besarme de una manera desesperada, parecía experto en este sentido pero recordar que anoche fue nuestra primera vez me vuelve loca, Sheldon hiso espacio en la mesa tirando todo lo que se encontraba en ella, me tomo de la cintura y me subió en la mesa, colocándose él entre mis piernas, la falda que traía ya estaba enrollada dejando ver mi piel. Comenzó a quitarme la ropa al igual yo a él, parecíamos desesperados, y entonces fue ahí ... Ahí donde por segunda vez me hiso suya y yo me entregue por completo.

La mesa no era tan grande pero si lo necesario para lo que estábamos haciendo. Me penetro con un ritmo que al principio parecía despacio, como si fuera cuidándome del dolor a lo que me sentí extremadamente feliz, pero al acostumbrarme a él no pude reprimir mis deseos que estaba guardando por mucho y que este hombre los saco al flote en tan solo unos instantes. - Sheldon ... - él me tomaba de las caderas, su cuerpo también encima de mi, los dos completamente locos de deseo encima de la mesa, sus ojos me daban la más hermosa mirada llena de deseo y felicidad, cosas que no eran tan vistas en él, - Sheldon ... Más ... Más rápido - mis manos estaban en su espalda, entonces enterré mis uñas dando rasguños no tan profundos, al momento de sentir sus movimientos más fuertes, más penetrantes, más profundos. Me tomo entonces de los hombros, pero algo que en definitiva no me esperaba, me beso ... Un beso que nunca imagine encontrar con él, con Sheldon Cooper ... ¿dónde habían ido esas homofobias de las que tanto se preocupaba?, ¿dónde estaba el "no contacto físico con las personas"?, ¿dónde estaba la relación de amigos?, ¿qué le habían hecho a este hombre?. Mi momento de éxtasis llego gritando mil veces más su nombre. Sentí que sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo, como un masaje, me perdí entre sueños. Me desperté después de aproximadamente 35 minutos, estaba en mi cama tapada con mis propias sabanas, él no estaba a mi lado por lo que supuse que estaba en la sala o el comedor ya que no habíamos siquiera desayunado. Quería levantarme pero sentía mi cuerpo un poco pesado por lo que en lugar de caminar con normalidad casi arrastraba mis pies. Al llegar no me encontre con Sheldon sino con una mesa totalmente destruida y con una nota en mi refrigerador.

 **NOTA**

Querida Amy:

Lamento mucho lo de tu mesa, sé que ambos tenemos la culpa por lo que te mandare el dinero suficiente para cubrir mi parte, no tengo palabras para explicar con claridad lo que ha ocurrido, también sé que fue un arrebato por parte mía venir así disfrazado y en casi media noche de año nuevo. Pero ... Dejando a un lado el asunto de la mesa, no lamento absolutamente nada de lo sucedido. Tuve que irme para no preocupar aún más a los chicos, en cuento pueda comunicarme con usted lo haré sin dudarlo.

ATTE: Sheldon

Miles de preguntas se formaron en mi mente pero no podía explicarme nada por mí misma, mis deseos me hicieron perder la conciencia, si tan solo supiera lo que pensaba ese hombre, al venir, al tocarme, al besarme, al hacerme suya... Me estaba volviendo loca.

Pasaron los días y solo me concentraba en mi trabajo, el asunto con Sheldon se había aclarado, después de lo que paso solo nos mandamos mensajes de texto, ya no sabía cómo mirarle a los ojos, hasta que nos encontramos en Caltech, no era mi intención encontrármelo pero en definitiva el destino estaba en contra mía. Nos dirigimos a su oficina, me hizo pasar primero a mi y después el paso cerrando la puerta, el silencio que había se podía decir que era incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, hasta que el decidió tomar palabra...

Sheldon: Amy ... Creo ... Creo que necesitamos hablar - su voz sonaba con miedo, agacho su mirada

Amy: No entiendo de qué Dr Cooper - me era difícil ser fría con él pero no podía permitir que supiera la confusión que tenía dentro de mí por lo sucedido

Sheldon: Por supuesto que si Dra Fowler, para empezar .. - se quedó en silencio, dudo un poco de sus palabras - sobre tu mesa, no me has dicho el costo que me corresponde pagar - el tema se notaba que era incómodo y no solo para el sino que también para mi, no pude sonrojarme por querer hablar de eso, pero para mí buena suerte él no me estaba viendo así que no pudo ver mi rostro de sorpresa y vergüenza. Pero era ahora o nunca, mis preguntas tenían que ser respondidas, si quería hablar de ese tema bueno .. Hablaríamos abiertamente del tema.

Amy: Si sobre eso ... Porque fue destruida mi mesa? - no sabía cómo sentirme, lo que si tenía y sobre todas mis emociones fue el nerviosismo en la respuesta

Sheldon: bueno, no sé cómo explicarme, aparte no me has dicho el precio -

Amy: necesito saber lo que paso Sheldon -

Sheldon: paso que ... Tuvimos coito sobre tu mesa, la cual por obvias razones no aguanto el peso de ambos y termino por quebrarse -

Amy: en qué momento paso? -

Sheldon: cuando ... Por última vez dijiste mi nombre, yo ... Yo llegue a mi final y entonces se quebró, caímos los dos pero en buen momento que no sufrimos ningún golpe, ...- abrió los ojos extremadamente y me mira - a menos que tú te hayas golpeado ... -

Amy: si, no, si, no ... Diablos! Lo que quiero decir es que me siento enormemente confundida Sheldon, ¿por qué lo hicimos?

Sheldon: yo, lo lamento, no era mi intención confundirte, ni siquiera yo puede explicarle lo que paso

Amy: y entonces?, desde donde partimos?

Sheldon: propongo seguir con nuestra amistad sin mencionar lo sucedido

Amy: está bien, entonces no creo que haya algo más que decir, por lo que me retiro Dr. Cooper -

Sheldon: espera Amy ... - se acercó más, lo bastante para meterse a mi espacio personal - yo ... -

En ese momento tocan la puerta no me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su rostro del mío, nos separamos de inmediato y entonces Sheldon dio el pase a la persona que quería entrar

Leonard: wow, lo siento no sabía que estabas ocupado - dijo con una sonrisa

Amy: realmente no, la conversación del Dr. Cooper y yo ya termino ... Con su permiso, me retiro - me fui de inmediato de ahí, no quería ser pate de la conversación de Leonard y Sheldon, pero antes de atravesar la puerta él me hablo.

Sheldon: Dra. Fowler, aun queda un tema por concluir -

Amy: si sobre eso ... Le mandare por texto lo que le corresponde, hasta entonces Dr. Cooper y Dr. Hofstater

[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^

Pasaron solo 4 días, Amy compro su mesa un poco más grande (en caso de que pasara lo mismo), Sheldon quiso retomar su relación a como estaba con llamadas, mensajes de texto, video llamadas y pocas salidas que tenían para seguirse conociendo, pero ya se habían conocido lo suficiente, al día siguiente se reunieron junto con Leonard para ir a comer al Cheescake Factory donde se encontrarían con Penny

[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^

PVD SHELDON

Ya sentados en la mesa esperando a Penny para tomarnos la orden, no podía dejar de mirar a Amy se veía tan linda tan cambiada tan hermosa, creo que Leonard se dio cuenta ya que en un momento me volteo a ver con una sonrisita. Llego Penny quien se quedó hablando con Amy pero de toda su conversación solo pude recordar cuando Penny le abrazo por lo hombros a Amy y ella solo le dijo - no toques mis pechos - me quede con una gran incógnita ... ¿quién sería digno de tocar esos encantadores pechos? Yo ya lo había hecho pero realmente me gustaría volver a apreciarlos, volver a unirme con ella, viajar con ella a un universo donde solo existamos los dos, donde nada y nadie importe, donde pueda ser yo sin miedos y sin preocupaciones, siendo ella no solo mi amiga sino mi novia, mi pareja, mi hermosa chica que podré apreciar por completo, besarla y tocarla cuantas veces yo quiera y donde yo quiera.

La comida transcurrió como siempre a diferencia que Penny iba muy seguido para hablar con Amy a cerca del viaje de fin de semana que tendríamos.

Llego el fin de semana y durante el viaje no puedo negar que me divertí, jugamos

Instalarnos en los dormitorios estuvo fácil, sin embargo para mi fui complicado como Amy se iba junto a Penny, mientras yo compartía habitación con Leonard, preferiría compartir habitación con Amy, ella me entiende y es mi amiga, pero sobre todo es con la primera mujer con la que he compartido mi intimidad y ahora que lo pienso no creo compartirla con alguien más. Desde que paso ese "incidente" con Amy, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, de desearla en mi cama cada noche aunque sea solo para acompañarme en mis sueños, sentirla y sentir ese toque sensual cuando ella toca mis mejillas o mi espalda; delante de todos tomamos una distancia prudente pero cuando estamos a solas lo único que quiero es besarla y no perder más mi tiempo y ser el compañero que ella se merece, _DIOS LA DESEO TAN MAL,_ pero ¿qué me pasa? ¿por qué solo pienso en ella? ¿por qué no sale de mis pensamientos? ¿ por qué ya no me puedo concentrar más en mi trabajo?. Ya habiamos platicado a cerca de compartir la habitación ...

FLASHBACK

En el departamento de Sheldon ...

Sheldon: oye Amy quiero hablar contigo sobre un tema acerca del fin de semana

Amy: que tema?

Sheldon: ¿por qué invitaste a Penny?

Amy: bueno es mi amiguis y es lógico que la quiera invitar ... ¿acaso te molesta?

Sheldon: pues no es mi persona favorita con la cual ir a un fin de semana

Amy: para mí lo es Sheldon, sé que ustedes tienen sus diferencias pero es mi mejor amiga y tú eres mi amigo

Sheldon: si lo soy ...

Amy: te pasa algo?

Sheldon: no pasa nada ... - desvié mi mirada

Amy: Sheldon sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea - volvi a mirarla ... De pronto mi mirada se fue a sus labios

Sheldon: bueno ... Pensé que ... Tal vez ... Tu y yo ... Podamos compartir la habitación en el alojamiento - vi sus ojos ... De pronto me sentí muy nervioso ante su respuesta ... ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿por qué le dije eso? - _porque es lo que quieres -_ me reclamo mi mente - _quieres estar con ella, admítelo -_ no, no podía ser eso, Sheldon Cooper nunca ha estado interesado en una mujer - _pero ella es perfecta, es única, y tú lo sabes -_ pero ... - _ADMITELO YA! -_

Amy: yo .. No sé qué decir ... Bueno si sé .. Pero no me atrevo a decírtelo tal cual

Sheldon: Amy ...

Amy: Sheldon creo, que no es una buena idea

Sheldon: ¿por qué no?, es una gran idea para evitar gastos -

Amy: si lo es, pero yo no tengo problema con eso

Sheldon: bueno, pero también ... - tenía que encontrar un buen argumento para poder estar con ella - es bueno para dejar a Leonard y Penny a solas y que se reconcilien

Amy: se reconciliaran?

Sheldon: supongo que sí, los he notado raros

Amy: mmm que extraño Penny no me ha dicho nada

Sheldon: bueno, tampoco es un chisme donde quisiera participar

Amy: le pediré que me cuente

Sheldon: NO!

Amy: Sheldon, sucede algo?

Sheldon: ya te dije que no Amy

Amy: bueno, tal parece que no quieres compartir la habitación con Leonard

Sheldon: si, bueno, yo preferiría otro acompañante - la mire y levante un poco mis cejas,

Amy: Sheldon ... Tu y yo somos amigos ... - se acercó un poco a mí - no creo que sea buena idea estar tanto tiempo juntos

Sheldon: por qué no? - me sentía ¿indignado?, sus palabras no me gustaron

Amy: porque nos conoceríamos demasiado y eso arruinaría nuestra relación

Sheldon: nuestra ... _Relación? -_

Amy: por supuesto ... - se alejó de mi - nuestra relación amigo/amiga

Sheldon: oh ... Bueno ... Está bien

FIN del FLASHBACK

Al final de la noche Penny tuvo con problema en la habitación de Amy que incluía a Bernadette, y se fue a dormir con Leonard, no me quise quedar a escuchar como ellos tenían coito y preferí irme. Toque la puerta de Kootrapali y ahí me instale, pero entonces se me ocurrió un plan ... esta noche traería a Amy a mi lado, dormiré con ella, pasaré la noche con ella, me muero por besarla, estrecharla en mis brazos y _HACERLE SABER QUE AHORA ES MIA ..._

 **N/A por favor háganme saber lo que piensan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo nada de The Big Bang Theory. Esto es solo para fines de entretenimiento. Sin intenciones de infringir los derechos del autor**

 **Capítulo 3: Palabras, Plan de Acción, Sentimientos PARTE 2**

 _HACERLE SABRE QUE AHORA ES MIA ..._

Corrí de la habitación a Koothrappali a como fuera y así puedo poner en marcha mi plan ...

SHELDON: Tock Tock Tock _preciosa_ Amy Tock Tock Tock _hermosa_ Amy Tock Tock Tock _mi chica_ Amy

AMY: ¿Sheldon ?, ¿qué haces aquí? - cuando abrió la puerta pude notar su atuendo, era una camisón hermoso color rosa y flores azules, llegaba hasta la rodilla, sus brazos al descubierto, un corte de cuello que tapaba por completo su pecho

SHELDON: vid por que ... Porque quiero mostrarte algo que hay en mi habitación -

AMY: ¿es algo malo? -

SHELDON: si demasiado ven por favor - mis tics no tardaon mucho en aparecer

AMY: está bien, pero Bernadette está aquí y no puedo dejar sola, además no sé dónde está Penny -

SHELDON: yo sé dónde está, pero primero necesito que vengas conmigo -

AMY: bien voy contigo - se metió de nuevo para colocarse en su baño y cuando salió una vez más encantadora, _pero esa ropa no durará mucho en ella_

SHELDON: ok vamos - la dirigimos al cuarto de Koothrappali, en el camino siempre estaba a mi lado, a veces rosábamos nuestras manos y la temperatura que tomaba la mano se alejaría. Cuando llegamos a la habitación la abrí y hiciste que ella pasara primero

AMY: Sheldon ... ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - se pasó a llegar a la mitad de la habitación, estaba frente a la cama - creí que iríamos a tu habitación - se giró a mí y me miro a enojada, yo empecé a acercarme a ella - y a mí dirías a donde esta Penny - se cruzó de brazos, lo que hizo que sus pechos se elevaran un poco más y me hiciera perder el control

SHELDON: bueno, esas tres preguntas tienen una sola respuesta. - la miré a los ojos, _ME ENCANTAN ESOS OJOS VERDES_ \- Penny está en mi habitación con Leonard es por eso que me tuve que ir, y ahora estamos aquí - una pequeña sonrisa salió en mí, mi plan es un completo éxito

AMY: bien, pero ... ¿Porque las velas? - comenzó a girar en su eje, había pedido velas para mi habitación y colocarlas para hacer un ambiente romántico que sabía que a las chicas les fascina tanto

SHELDON: bueno ... Te dije que había algo en mi habitación -

AMY: si, pero ... - la bese, Dios sabia tan bien, tanto tiempo queriendo hacer esto de nuevo, mis manos viajaron a su espalda y cintura, su camisón era de una tela completamente suave y delgada, podía sentir su piel

SHELDON: ¿Amy? … - como pude dije su nombre, no quería separar su boca de la mía

AMY: no - me dijo como un suspiro

SHELDON: Amy yo ... - sus manos las coloco en mi pecho y nos separamos

AMY: no Sheldon - agacho la cabeza

SHELDON: Amy lo siento ... Lo siento tanto -

AMY: ¿por qué? - me miro a los ojos

SHELDON: porque ahora no puedo parar - entonces la tome de los muslos y la coloque en la cama, yo encima de ella, la bese en toda la cara y en todo su cuello

AMY: ¡SHELDON! -

SHELDON: ssshhhh ... Amy yo ... La bese en la clavícula - **te necesito** \- fui bajando mis besos a sus pechos, esos pechos de esta hermosa mujer, la mujer que no deja de aparecer en mis sueños, que anhelaba, deseaba. Le quite la bata a como pude ya en algún momento ella comenzó a poner resistencia, de pronto mis ánimos se bajaron, realmente ella no quería? Parado recargado con mis rodillas en la orilla de la cama, tenía una grandiosa vista de ella, tenía sus ojos cerrados, su pecho elevándose más por su respiración acelerada. Un movimiento, solo un movimiento haré para saber si ella quiere hacerlo. Mis manos viajaron desde mi pierna hasta la suya, mi tacto hiso que su piel se rizará, llegue hasta el dobladillo de su camisón, mire su rostro, su expresión me volvía loco, era la misma expresión que hiso cuando estuve con ella en su cama y en su mesa, era una expresión de placer ... Llegue hasta su trasero y entonces ya estaba muy inclinado a ella, la sujete de ahí y entonces deje que sintiera mi excitación

AMY: aaaahhhh DIOS, Sheldon -

SHELDON: pídemelo Amy, lo que sea - la bese en su mejilla, hacia movimientos con su cadera

AMY: yo ... Lo siento ... Lo siento tanto - y entonces, cuando repitió las mismas palabras que le dije le vi a los ojos, tenía una expresión de culpa y excitación, ¿Cómo podía tener esas emociones al mismo tiempo? En la perdida de mis pensamientos, no supe en qué momento ella me dio la vuelta colocándome en la cama y ella en una rápida huida. Se fue, se fue corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso, quise alcanzarla, pero cuando abrí la puerta ella ya no estaba en el pasillo, _¿por qué no vas tras ella? ¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes? ¿por qué no tienes el valor de enfrentar la realidad?_ Y todo por una simple razón: PERDI TODO, perdí mi orgullo como Homo Novus, perdí mi concentración a la ciencia, perdí mi sentimiento de superioridad, y TODO esto por sentimientos: **AMOR, DESEO,ANHELO.** ¿En qué momento me enamore de ella? No lo sé, pero si sé que cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez fue cuando en mi cuerpo quedo tatuado el nombre de ella.

[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^[^

PVD AMY

Corrí como en un maratón hasta la perta de mi habitación, mi respiración tenía que regularla o Bernadette sospecharía, aunque lo dudo ya que a esta hora ella tendría que estar durmiendo. Entre al cuarto y para mi sorpresa Bernadette y Penny estaban hablando, las dos votaron a verme de forma extraña, trate de no ruborizarme tanto, pero me fue imposible, las chicas solo sonrieron y empezaron el cuestionamiento ...

Penny: ¿Dónde estabas? -

Amy: solo, salí a dar un paseo - me mordí el labio, miraba a otros lados, mi nerviosismo se estaba notando

Bernadette: ¿con quién?

Amy: con nadie, además salí a buscar a Penny

Penny: oh lo siento -

Amy: ¿dónde estabas?

Penny: oh aaammmm ... Igual estaba tomando un paseo -

Amy: bueno ... Alguien me dijo que estabas con Leonard

Penny: a, si, es cierto

Bernadette: y ¿por qué?

Penny: porque ... - la interrumpí

Amy: ¿se reconciliaron?

Penny: ¿QUÉ? NO PORSUEPUESTO QUE NO ¿Y TU CÓMO TE ENTERASTE?

Amy: esteeee .. Yooo ... -

Tock Tock Tock Penny estás ahí?

Penny: ayúdenme, no quiero hablar con él - dijo como un susurro

Bernadette: ¿por qué no? -

Leonard: ¿Penny?

Amy: será mejor que hables con él -

Bernadette: si eso es cierto -

Penny: ¿qué?, tu no hablaste con Howard

Bernadette: eso es diferente, él no vino a buscarme

Penny: ok - en eso se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta, Bernadette y yo nos quedamos sentadas una en cada cama solo escuchando su conversación ... - ¿qué pasa? -

Leonard: por favor vuelve Penny

Penny: ¿qué?, No ... Por mi culpa se fue Sheldon de la habitación y corrió a Raj de la suya - me sentí mal ... Penny pensaba que era su culpa el problema de Raj, cuando fui yo la responsable de que lo corrieran de su habitación

Leomard: No fue tu culpa, así es Sheldon y todos lo sabemos

Penny: Leonard escúchame ... -

Leonard: además Raj ya se fue a su habitación -

Amy: qué ... - de pronto todos me miraron - que ... Maravilla que estén juntos, pero ya me quiero dormir y si no les molesta pueden continuar su plática en el pasillo, ¿por favor? -

Leonard: oh si por supuesto, buenas noches Amy y Bernadette

Penny: ah si Amy dio un paseo nocturno, probablemente eso la canso, en fin buenas noches Leonard - y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta

Leonard: pero ... No iremos de nuevo a mi habitación ...

Penny: Leonard ya te dije que no

Leonard: ¿y qué pasará con los terrores nocturnos de Amy? -

Penny: bueno al menos con ella no tengo que activar mis escudos debajo de la cintura

Leonard: pero ... -

Penny: adiós Leonard, por cierto, si encuentras una bata tirada probablemente es de Amy -

Leonard: ¿qué?

Bernadette: es cierto dijo que no la traía consigo, pero estamos seguras que si la empaco, aunque ahora ya no la tenga

Leonard: pero ...

Penny: buenas noches ... - cerró la puerta

Bernadette: ¿quieres compartir la cama conmigo?

Penny: no está bien, yo dormiré con Amy

Bernadette: ¿estás segura? -

Penny: claro, soy su mejor amiga

Bernadette: está bien, buenas noches

Penny: buenas noches

A la mañana siguiente ...

Amy: ¡Diablos! - desperté sobresaltada, mi respiración acelerada y casi parada en la cama

Bernadette: ¿Amy estas bien? -

Amy: si, lo siento si las asuste

Penny: está bien, aunque aún falta que nos cuentes que hiciste anoche

Amy: ya les dije que tome un paseo

Bernadette: ay por favor Amy, cuéntanos realmente que hiciste

Penny: es cierto, antes de tu supuesto paseo tenías muchos terrores nocturnos y después simplemente no dejabas de sonreír entre sueños

Amy: ¿enserio?

Bernadette: si, además que ya es tarde y apenas te levantas

Amy: ¿qué hora es?

Penny: ¿con qué soñaste que te despertaste tan sobresaltada?

Amy: ¿qué hora es? -

Bernadette: son las 9:00

Amy: wow valla que si ya es tarde, será mejor que me bañe y arregle rápido para ir a desayunar - me pare y me fui al baño directamente, no quería que insistieran con lo que paso anoche, y mucho menos con el sueño que tuve, aun no les podía contar lo que me pasa.

EN LA CONFERENCIA ...

...

Berandette: yo creo que el señor Wolowitz no tiene que olvidar que el pasado ya paso, tiene que entender que soy la clase de chica que puede conseguir todos los misiles que quiera

Amy: ¿hablamos de mujeres anhelando penes?, porque ahí mi interés crece - ¿ _en qué momento pensé en decir eso? Ahora Sheldon creerá que lo rechazo o peor, que lo desprecio cuando realmente no es así._ Le mire, claramente estaba confundido, su boca se abría y cerraba, sentí un miedo enorme, ¿qué iba a decir?, ¿se dirigiría a mí? ¿Enfrente de todas estas personas? ¿Enfrente de nuestros amigos?

Sheldon: Dr Koothrappali ¿quiere enriquecer la conversación? - uff me sentí aliviada, al menos aún no diría nada enfrente de todos, pero cuando lo volví a mirar, sus ojos daban una expresión de dolor, confusión, enojo...

...

LLEGANDO A LOS ROBLES -

PVD SHELDON

Llegamos y en seguida salí del auto de Leonard y tome mis maletas, me gire y antes de ingresar al departamento …

Sheldon: adiós Dra Fowler

Amy: adiós Dr Cooper

Leonard: lo siento Amy, ¿quieres que te ayude?

Amy: no, así está bien. Nos vemos después - entonces se fue en su auto. Leonard me alcanzo antes de ingresar al departamento

Leonard: ¿qué pasa contigo Sheldon?

Sheldon: ¿qué pasa con qué? -

Leonard: ¿qué pasa contigo y Amy?

Sheldon: nada

Leonard: apenas y cruzaron palabras en el camino

Sheldon: bueno, no había nada de qué hablar ... A excepción de tu multa, pero de eso ya sabemos la razón

Leonard: no creo que sea por eso amigo, la vi un poco rara

Sheldon: ¿cómo que rara?

Leonard: bueno ... Ella se sobresaltó un poco cuando le dije que Raj se había ido a su habitación, donde por cierto tu dormiste

Sheldon: probablemente no fue por eso Leonard, - mis tics no tardaron en aparecer así que trate de evitar su mirada

Leonard: y Penny me dijo que Amy había dado un paseo nocturno -

Sheldon: ¿y qué tiene eso de malo? -

Leonard: que cuando llego ella no tenía su bata de dormir, ella justifico que se le había olvidado en su departamento, pero las chicas juran que si la llevo consigo - oh es cierto aún tengo su bata

Sheldon: y ¿a qué viene todo esto? ... - entonces una idea se cruzó por mi mente - te gusta Amy?, ¿es por eso que te preocupas tanto por ella?

Leonard: ¿qué? NO, yo quería volver con Penny

Sheldon: entonces deja de pensar en Amy y concéntrate en tu "reconciliación" con Penny - de cierto modo me molesto pensar esa idea tonta de Amy y Leonard

Leonard: Sheldon solo habla con tu novia -

Sheldon: por el momento no quiero hablar con Amy -

Leonard: eso es gracioso - me miro con su sonrisa sarcástica

Sheldon: ¿qué es gracioso?

Leonard: que te hablen con tu novia y tu dedujo que hablaba de Amy

Sheldon: yoooo ... Mmmmm ...

 **Trato de actualizar tan pronto como se puede, pero es difícil si no tengo conexión a internet** **... sin embargo les dejo este capítulo ... me gustaría saber si les gusta lo que la venta de mi cabeza pervertida: p ... aun así más que todo a su debido tiempo xD**

 **El siguiente capítulo: el viernes** **promesa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo nada de The Big Bang Theory. Esto es solo para fines de entretenimiento. Sin intenciones de infringir los derechos del autor**

 **Capítulo 4: Noche de Chicas**

Sheldon: yooo ... Mmmmm ... Bueno supe que hablabas de ella porque insisten en que es mi novia cuando ya les aclaré que solo es mi amiga mujer

Leonard: siiiii ... A de ser eso ... - su sarcasmo esta vez fue muy evidente

Sheldon: ¿Sabes qué? ... Mejor me iré a mi cuarto, contigo no se puede Leonard, eres muy exasperante -

Leonard: Sheldon por favor no te molestes así, antes no te enojabas tanto

Sheldon: eso era antes

Leonard: ¿y qué cambio ahora?

Sheldon: mis sentimientos por ella - y cuando me di cuenta mis palabras salieron sin que pudiera detenerlas, ahora mi mejor amigo sabía de mis sentimientos y no podía ocultarlo más

Leonard: ¿QQQUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ? -

Sheldon: bueno como dije me iré a mi cuarto - no sabía cómo hablar del tema con mi mejor amigo, sé que le tengo confianza, pero no a tal grado de contarle de mi descubrimiento de sentimientos por Amy, me pasé por el pasillo directo a mi cuarto cuando antes de entrar él me detuvo

Leonard: wow amigo esa es una increíble noticia, ¿y ella qué te ha dicho? -

Sheldon: ella ... Creo ... Creo que ella ... Ella no me aceptará Leonard - mi tristeza se reflejó en mis palabras, ¿cómo le diría todo lo que hemos pasado? Todo lo que planee en el viaje para que ella se quedará conmigo ¿Cómo le digo que quise hacer el amor de nuevo con ella?

Leonard: amigo, es la única chica que aguanta tus excentricidades es más que lógico que te aceptará -

Sheldon: quisiera creerte - agache mi cabeza

Leonard: ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

Sheldon: ella ... Ella y yo ... Nos hemos distanciado un poco -

Leonard: bueno, pero debe de haber una razón, ¿cuál es?

Sheldon: ella ... Me ha rechazado -

Leonard: ¿te le declaraste?

Sheldon: no exactamente -

Leonard: entonces ... -

Sheldon: no quiero hablar del tema Leonard -

Leonard: pero amigo, tienes que hacer un intento antes de concluir que no te aceptará -

Sheldon: Leonard ...

Tock Tock Tock

Leonard: ¿Esperas a alguien?

Sheldon: ¿será Amy?

Leonard: mejor ve a abrir - me dirigí a la puerta y cuando la abrí me llevé la mayor sorpresa de la vida

*****: Hola Shelly -

Sheldon: ¿George?

George: ¡hey! ¿Nuestra madre no te enseño modales?

Sheldon: oh lo siento, George él es Leonard mi compañero de departamento, Leonard él es Jorge Jr mi hermano

Leonard: ¿tu hermano?

George: si así es

Leonard: wow, solo habíamos conocido a tu hermana, pero no a tu hermano

George: ¿Ya conoces a Missi?

Leonard: pues si, es grandioso su parecido

Sheldon: ¿y a qué has venido?

George: bueno he estado viajando a diferentes lugares y pensé en visitarte por un tiempo, aparte de que tú ya no vas a Texas

Sheldon: soy un Físico importante, es obvio que tengo mucho trabajo

George: si ha de ser por eso

Leonard: ¿y en qué hotel has decidido quedarte?

George: bueno, esperaba que mi hermano me diera alojo

Sheldon: ¿QUÉ?

George: solo serán unos días Shelly

Leonard: si Shelly

Sheldon: No me digas así Leonard, y si solo serán unos días no tendré inconveniente, y si me permiten tengo que ordenar mis cosas ya que mañana es trabajo

George: de amargado como siempre Shelly ...

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE ...

Sheldon se despertó con la bata entre sus manos, cerca de la cara aspirando el aroma de Amy que aún tenía la tela. La noche anterior al acomodar sus cosas recordó que había guardado la bata de su amada, aunque lo que más quería era tenerla junto a él, su aroma lo ayudaba a reconciliar el sueño.

Volteando a ver el reloj no se había percatado de la hora, la cual era ya tarde para el ir al trabajo, se bañó y arreglo tan rápido como siempre, entrando al comedor se dio cuenta que George y Leonard casi terminaban con su desayuno ...

Sheldon: Leonard apúrate que llegaremos tarde

Leonard: yo no fui quien se quedó dormido

Shedon: es igual, y George ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

Leonard: eso es descortés

Sheldon: no lo es, solo me preocupo porque no puede dormir en un sillón mucho tiempo, es algo completamente incomodo

George: no te preocupes Sheldon, será tres días más no creo que me quedé mucho tiempo porque como te dije estoy visitando muchos lugares

Sheldon: está bien, vámonos Leonard

George: oye Sheldon probablemente salga en un rato, pero no tengo llave para volver a entrar

Leonard: no te preocupes quédate la mía

Sheldon: ¿y después tu como entraras?

Leonard: Sheldon yo regreso contigo del trabajo, tú puedes abrir la puerta con tu llave en caso de que George no este

Sheldon: bueno creo que eso puede ser una opción ... Aunque ... -

Leonard: si sigues así no llegaremos al trabajo

Sheldon: ok vámonos

George: adiós chicos

[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[

 **PVD AMY**

Cuando por fin llegue a mi departamento sentía una sensación horrible en mi pecho, como si me faltara algo ... Llegue a mi habitación para comenzar a desempacar y colocar todo en su lugar, después me cambie mi ropa habitual por mi camisón y por fin irme a dormir cuando recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior, _Sheldon quería estar conmigo de nuevo, ser íntimos_ ... Me sumergí en un mar de pensamientos, de sensaciones que combinaban a la perfección con mis recuerdos junto a él, de pronto sentí como una cubetada de agua completamente fría, ¿QUÉ ESTABA HACIENDO? Me estaba tocando, provocándome con recuerdos de sus suaves dedos sobre mi piel, sus dulces labios recorriendo mi cara, ¡OH POR DIOS esto no puede estar pasando! Esto no debe de ser, Amy Farrah Fowler no se puede enamorar, -por supuesto que te puedes enamorar- mi mente comenzaba a decirme palabras que claramente no me gustaban pero que al mismo tiempo no me disgustaban en todo - No, No puedo enamorarme, al menos no de Sheldon Cooper, él es solo mi amigo - le dije a mi mente pero ella me respondió con algo con lo cual no tenía en cuenta - pero los dos ya planearon tener un hijo - y en cierto modo tenía razón, inconscientemente baje mis manos a mi vientre y sonreí, ¿cómo sería tener un hijo con Sheldon? Y aunque ya habíamos hablado de rentar un vientre, ¿cómo sería sentirlo yo misma? Tenerlo dentro de mí, sentir sus pataditas, presenciar cómo va creciendo mi pansa por el crecimiento de mi bebé, **MI BEBÉ.** Con esos pensamientos me quede completamente dormida, con mis manos en mi vientre y con una sonrisa que realmente nunca imagine tener por tal pensamiento.

En la mañana siguiente cuando me pare y quise colocarme mi bata recordé que no la tenía yo, y me puse a pensar si Sheldon la guardaría o tal vez la tomaría en sus manos - no Amy, él no está enamorado de ti - entonces me desanime por unos cuantos segundos hasta que un pensamiento voló a mi cabeza - ¿y entonces por qué te desea tanto? - con eso en mente me bañe y arregle para después desayunar y al final irme a trabajar, es un lindo día después de todo.

Me encontraba en mi laboratorio hasta que recibí una video llamada de mi amigui ...

Amy: hola bestie

Penny: Hola Amy, ¿cómo estas?

Amy: bien ¿y tú?

Penny: bien, aunque quería saber si quisieras salir esta noche

Amy: ¿esta noche? ¿A qué se debe?

Penny: bueno tendríamos nuestra noche de chicas

Amy: eso suena bien, pero es lunes ¿porque no lo dejamos hasta el viernes?

Penny: bueno, el fin de semana pasado no me divertí tanto como esperaba

Amy: está bien, ¿le llamarás a Bernadette?

Penny: si ahora le llamo para decirle

Amy: bien, ¿y a dónde iremos?

Penny: mmm está pensando en ir a cenar o tal vez ir a beber algo

Amy: me parece bien

Penny: bueno entonces te dejaré a que te apures y después te mando la dirección de a donde iremos

Amy: ok, nos vemos en la noche, adiós

Y ahora venía una discusión interna de nuevo ... ¿qué me pondría para salir con las chicas?, siempre me ponía lo habitual pero esta vez quería sentirme más hermosa, más cómoda con mi cuerpo y vestimenta, más sexy y por supuesto más deseada, si me pondría borracha haría que valiera la pena, y si terminaba con un chico no me importaría porque aun siento las ganas de terminar lo que Sheldon inicio el fin de semana ... Sus labios besándome con desesperación, sus manos tocándome sin vergüenza ni pudor, sintiendo su masculinidad en mi vientre sin unirme a él todavía por las prendas que impedían aquel rose ... - **CALMA YA TU CALENTURA FOWLER** \- de pronto sentí un calor enorme por todo mi cuerpo corrí al baño y entonces me vi al espejo, estaba completamente sonrojada, me lave la cara y esperando que ya me pudiera concentrar en el trabajo volví a mi laboratorio.

Termine mi trabajo antes de la hora de salir por lo que me alegre, así tendría más tiempo para poder arreglarme, aunque preferí pedirle ayuda a Bernadette ..

Amy: Hola Bernadette

Bernadette: hola Amy, ¿qué pasa?

Amy: pues supongo que Penny ya te dijo que quiere salir hoy

Bernadette: si me parece una estupenda idea

Amy: bueno igual quería pedirme ayuda

Bernadette: ¿ayuda? ¿En qué?

Amy: bueno quería saber si me puedes ayudar en arreglarme para esta noche, quisiera verme un poco diferente

Bernadette: uuuyyyy, y ¿a qué se debe?

Amy: es uuummm un experimento solamente

Bernadette: ¿es para Sheldon?, porque si es así amiga creo que se arreglaran las cosas

Amy: ¿arreglar las cosas? ¿Qué pasa con Sheldon?

Bernadette: bueno Howie me dijo que estaba un poco de mal humor

Amy: bueno, no he hablado con él, y de todos modos somos solo amigos, no tengo razón para arreglarme para él - mentí realmente me gustaría arreglarme solo para él

Bernadette: bueno, aun así, yo te ayudaré eso no lo dudes

Amy: gracias, ¿nos vemos en mi departamento?

Bernadette: claro en una hora llego

Me fui a mi departamento y me tomé una ducha relajante, tarde como 40 minutos solo para mí. Al salir del baño solo llevaba puesta mi ropa interior y mi bata, comencé a sacar todos los vestidos que tenía en mi closet, nada me agradaba para ponerme, sabía que Bernadette y Penny se pondrían algo mucho más lindo, mi estilo es más conservador, pero a veces me gustaba como ellas se vestían, aunque sé que puedo combinar esos dos estilos, conservador, pero al mismo tiempo revelador. Cuando estaba segura del vestido que me iba a poner tocaron la puerta ...

Tock Tock Tock ... Fui a abrir y me encontré con una Bernadette cambiada y muy bien arreglada ...

Amy: Hola Bernadette, te ves muy bien

Bernadette: gracias Amy, en unos minutos te verás igual de bien o mucho mejor

Amy: mmmm eso lo dudo, pero vamos a hacer el intento

Bernadette: ya verás que si

Amy: bueno, vamos a mi habitación para ya ponerme el vestido y después me puedas arreglar

Bernadette: ¡perfecto!, que elegiste ponerte

Amy: este vestido ... - entonces se lo mostré, para mí era perfecto, pero al ver su expresión deduje que no le gusto del todo

Bernadette: eeessss ... Lindo

Amy: ¿no te gusta?

Bernadette: si, pero como creí que querías un cambio completo, te traje otras opciones

Amy: ¿otras opciones?

Bernadette: si bueno, si no te gustan podemos descartarlas y te pones ese vestido

Amy: bueno, supongo que podemos hacer un intento

Bernadette: ¡esa es mi chica!

DESPUES DE 1:30 HRS ... EN EL BAR

Penny: ¡chicas! Pensé que no vendrían

Bernadette: lo siento, nos demoramos poquito, pero valió la pena, o eso creo

Penny: no sé a qué te refieres

Bernadette: ya lo verás ...

Amy: hola amiguis

Bernadette: te presento a Amy 2.0

Penny: wow ... Sin palabras ... Bueno es obvio que te ves hermosa

Amy: ¿enserio lo crees?

Penny: por supuesto, ¿tú no?

Amy: bueno, esto es completamente extraño para mí, no me siento cómoda

Bernadette: deja de quejarte, estas completamente hermosa

Penny: ¿qué propósito tiene tu cambio? ¿Eeeeehhhhh?

Aamy: ninguno, fue solo por mi

Bernadette: sigo pensando que es para impresionar a alguien

Penny: ¿es por Sheldon?

Bernadette: también dije eso, pero ella lo niega

Penny: ¿están peleados?

Bernadette: uuuuyyy reconciliación

Amy: entre Sheldon y yo no hay nada más excepto una amistad, mi cambio se debe a que quise hacer algo diferente conmigo y bueno hoy que querías una noche de chicas supuse que era la ocasión perfecta

Penny: bueno ya no vamos a insistir, pero no creo que sea esa la razón principal de este cambio

Bernadette: si, en algún momento te sacaremos la información

Amy: bueno ya, venimos a criticarme o a pasarla bien

Bernadette: bueno está bien, tienes razón

DESPUES DE 1 HORA Y UNAS CUANTAS COPAS ...

Amy: esta es la mejor noche que he tenido

Penny: para mí también, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido

Bernadette: bueno ustedes porque no están comprometidas, Howie ya debe de estar preguntando por mi

Penny: ay déjalo, no se va a morir solo porque te desaparezcas unas cuantas horas

Amy: es cierto, además la estamos pasando bien

Bernadette: pero ...

######: hola señoritas

Bernadette, Penny, Amy: hola

######: quisieras bailar preciosa?

Penny: claro, porque no

Amy: no es posible que, aunque me arregle, Penny tenga más suerte que yo

Bernadette: no te pongas así Amy, ya verás que en un rato más un chico apuesto vendrá por ti

Amy: sinceramente no lo creo

######: quieres bailar?

Bernadette: uy lo siento estoy comprometida, pero mi amiga está disponible

Amy: Bernadette, no - dije como un susurro

Bernadette: ve Amy, a eso venimos, a divertirnos - ella me respondió, el chico aún seguía parado esperando mi respuesta, realmente me sentía extraña al aceptar, pero después de unas copas mi mente viajaba y ya no me sentía tan incómoda por mi vestuario

Amy: claro vamos - tomo mi mano derecha y fuimos en medio del lugar donde todos bailaban animadamente, no era una excelente bailarina, pero trataba de adaptarme al paso que él me estaba dando. Termino la canción y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar la siguiente canción, me junto a él, su respiración chocaba con mi rostro, cerré mis ojos

######: cómo te llamas hermosa?

Amy: yo ... Mmmm ... - y antes de contestarle junte mis labios con los suyos, la música seguía a todo volumen , las personas a nuestro alrededor bailando, sus labios dulces, su beso apasionado, nos separamos, mi cara la sentía arder estaba completamente sonrojada y cuando lo vi a los ojos había un brillo que no había visto. - lo siento

######: yo no - me sonrió. Entonces me quede en blanco, ¿cómo actuó?, ¿qué le digo después?, nunca estuve en este tipo de situaciones y ahora no sé qué decirle después de lo que acaba de pasar.

Penny: disculpa te la tengo que robar

######: pero ...

Amy: adiós

Penny: Bernadette ya se quiere ir y yo sé que mañana tienes que ir a trabajar así que será mejor que ya nos vallamos y te cures mañana la cruda

Amy: si claro.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE ...

PVD SHELDON

Sheldon: hola buenos días

Leonard: buenos días Sheldon, ya en un momento nos vamos al trabajo

Sheldon: está bien - en ese momento se abre la puerta del departamento - ¿acabas de llegar?

George: para ser un genio haces preguntas muy obvias

Sheldon: ¿dónde estabas?

George: salí por ahí a divertirme, hay un bar a dos cuadras

Leonard: bueno pues nosotros nos vamos al trabajo

Sheldon: si esa es tu manera de ver los diferentes lugares te tardarás demasiado y más recordar uno por uno

George: sabes Sheldon, no quiero pelear, así que me iré a bañar y ... Haré otras cosas

Sheldon: ¿qué cosas?

Leonard: ya vámonos, adiós George

George: adiós Leonard - cuando estábamos bajando las escaleras me quede pensando sobre George, no era un hombre que salía mucho a fiestas y que llegaba tarde a casa.

Leonard: ¿estas bien Sheldon?

Sheldon: si, es solo que me extraño la actitud de George

Leonard: ya es un adulto ya sabe lo que hace, déjalo

Sheldon: está bien - en eso va subiendo Penny

Penny: hola

Leonard y Sheldon: Hola

Leonard: ¿acabas de llegar?

Penny: si, me quedé en casa de Amy, ayer tuvimos nuestra noche de chicas

Sheldon: y eso qué tiene que ver con que te quedaras con ella

Penny: que ella ya estaba muy ebria y bueno yo me quede a cuidarla

Sheldon: y ahora ¿cómo está?

Penny: bueno ella ya se fue a su trabajo, y aunque yo quería arreglarla igual que ayer, ella no quiso

Leonard: ¿arreglarla?

Penny: bueno, dijo que quería hacerse un cambio de imagen o algo así pero hoy amaneció algo enojada y pues se arregló normal

Sheldon: que extraño, ella no me menciono nada

Penny: nosotras pensamos que fue por ti el cambio, pero creo que nos equivocamos

Leonard: ¿porque sería el cambio de ella por Sheldon?

Penny: bueno ... ya sabes ... Shamy

Sheldon: Penny ...

Penny: si ya lo sé, que no te gusta que les llame así y que no son más que amigos, mejor me voy

Leonard: si adiós

Sheldon: tal parece que todos amanecieron enojados el día de hoy

PVD AMY

Me encontraba en mi laboratorio colocando etiquetas a los frascos, pero en algún momento, mi mente viajo a la noche de ayer específicamente el beso, cerré mis ojos e inconscientemente toque mis labios, aun podía sentir esos hermosos labios junto a los míos pero cuando volví a colocar mi mirada al frente recordé a Sheldon, cómo era posible que recordará los labios, el beso ... Pero recordara el rostro de Sheldon, sus ojos azules en los cuales me pierdo, sus manos tan suaves como todo su cuerpo, y entonces del recuerdo del beso paso a la última vez que Sheldon y yo estuvimos solos, me hiso bien, él logro hacerme sentir deseada, amada, mujer. Sonreí

Entonces sentí como una mano se posicionaba en mi espalda, justo en la curva de mis caderas ...

Sheldon: hola Amy - me susurro cerca de mi oído

Amy: Oh ... Mmm hola - me tuve que separar de él, no quería que alguien entrara y viera esa posición tan intima

Sheldon: ¿cómo te encuentras?

Amy: mmm yo bien y ¿tú cómo amaneciste?

Sheldon: bien, aunque al parecer muchos no

Amy: ¿a quienes te refieres?

Sheldon: bueno cuando venía al trabajo mi hermano acababa de llegar de una fiesta y cuando bajábamos las escaleras me encontré con Penny y me dijo algunas cosas extrañas

Amy: ¿cómo que cosas?

Sheldon: bueno que ayer tuvieron su noche de chicas

Amy: si, es cierto fuimos a un bar, pero ¿eso que tiene de extraño?

Sheldon: que me menciono que tu querías cambiar tu imagen y en lo personal eso no me agrada - cada vez estaba un paso más cerca de mi

Amy: bueno lamento que no te agrade, pero es mi imagen y si yo quiero verme bonita lo hare porque yo así lo deseo - me voltee, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que viera mi inseguridad

Sheldon: Amy, siempre te ves bonita ... - me tomo de nuevo de la cintura y con su respiración chocando en mi cuello susurro - y SEXY

Amy: ¿qu qué?

Entonces Sheldon me volteo y junto de inmediato nuestros labios, su lengua exploraba mi boca como nunca antes, sus manos bajaban hasta mi trasero juntándonos más, mis manos estaban en su pecho, una de sus manos comenzó a subir hacia mi pecho mientras la otra apretaba un poco mi trasero, el deseo me invadió de inmediato subí mis manos hasta su cuello tratando de no terminar ese beso tan intenso, mordí su labio inferior ese sexy labio que tantas veces me volvía loca, entonces volví a escuchar como decía mi nombre en un gemido eso hizo que mi mente volviera a pensar ... _\- QUÉ HACES AMY?, SE SUPONE QUE SON AMIGOS, LOS AMIGOS NO SE BESAN, NO SE METEN MANO! -_ y fue el final de mi sesión de besos con él

Amy: Sheldon espera - y en lugar de parar bajo sus besos a mi cuello (mi punto débil) - oh Dios, Sheldon espera

Sheldon: no Amy, esta vez no - sus besos se prolongaron cada vez más sensuales, sus manos viajando por todo mi cuerpo, su cadera haciendo movimientos que cada vez eran más calientes para mi. Me tomo de las piernas para subirme a una mesa de mi laboratorio donde afortunadamente no había nada de instrumentos, me estaba dejando llevar por el placer hasta que ...

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

 **N/A: Actualmente me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir, pero mi imaginación sigue volando. Por favor ténganme paciencia.**


End file.
